Вечеринка в честь Дня рождения/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = Маринетт: В субботу у меня день рождения. Родители разрешили позвать друзей! Будет круто! Так, кого пригласить? Конечно, Алю. Я точно не буду праздновать день рождения без лучшей подруги. Я бы с радостью пригласила Эдриана, но... я не знаю, смогу ли сделать это, не превратившись в помидор, и не прикусив язык. Ну ладно, если сама не смогу, Нино поможет. Он отличный парень! Так, Аля, Эдриан, Нино. Уже трое. Ещё Роуз, Джулеку. Они совсем не похожи, но обе классные. Ещё можно позвать Айвона, он немного хмурый, но всегда хорошо ко мне относится. Так что, да, приглашу и его. И Милена будет рада. По-моему, она в него влюбилась. А ещё есть Ким, наш диджей. И Макс. Ким всегда всех подстрекает, а Макс увлекается математикой. Но они оба классные. А ещё приглашу Аликс, она увлекается спортом. Никого не забыла? Ах, да! Хлоя с Сабриной. Нет, я что. вспятила? Их я приглашать не буду. Они мне вечно всё портят. Надеюсь, Хлоя не попросит своего отца, мэра Парижа, устроить ей день рождения в тот же день. Это будет полный провал. Ну ладно, вроде всё. Жду не дождусь! Будет супер! ---- Конец ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = Marinette: ''' Dear diary, it's my birthday on Saturday! Mom and Dad said that I can have some friends over. It's going to be awesome! So, who am I inviting? Alya. That's a no-brainer. There's no way I could celebrate my birthday without my BFF! I'd so love to invite Adrien too! The only problem is, I don't know if I could ask him in person without turning bright red and stuttering like crazy. Oh well. If I can't do it, I'll ask Nino for help. He's a really great guy. So, Alya, Adrien and Nino. That makes three. Then, Rose and Juleka! They're not at all alike. Both are super nice. I can also invite Ivan. He's a bit of an old grump, but he's always nice to me, so... yeah. I'll invite him too. It'll make Mylène happy, because I think she's got a bit of a crush on him. Then there's Lê Chiến Kim, the class jock, and [Max. Kim is always challenging people, and Max is only into math. But they're both pretty cool. I'll also invite Alix, the other sporty one in our class. Am I forgetting anyone? Oh right! Chloé and Sabrina! Wait, what? Am I crazy? I'm not inviting them. They make my life a misery! Let's just hope Chloé doesn't ask her dad, the Mayor of Paris, to throw a party the exact same day! It would be so not cool. Okay, I think I got everybody. Oh, I can't wait! It's going to be so great! ---- ''The end'' ---- |-| Французская стенограмма = '''Marinette: Cher journal, samedi, c'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai l'autorisation d'inviter des copains à la maison. J'suis trop contente, ça va être génial ! ''Bon, qui vais-je inviter ? Alya bien sûr ! Impossible de fêter mon anniversaire sans ma meilleure amie ! J'aimerai trop inviter Adrien aussi. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le lui dire en face sans devenir toute rouge et bafouiller. Bon, si je n'y arrive pas, je demanderai à Nino de le faire ! Il est trop sympa Nino. Donc Alya, Adrien et Nino. Ca fait trois. ''Ensuite, Rose et Juleka. Très différentes l'une de l'autre mais très sympas. Je pourrai aussi inviter Ivan. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu grognon mais d'un autre côté, il est toujours gentil avec moi. Allez, je l'invite ! Et puis ça fera plaisir à Mylène. J'crois qu'elle est un peu amoureuse de lui ! ''Il reste Kim, le sportif du groupe, et Max. Kim passe son temps à lancer des défis à tout le monde et Max n'aime que les maths. Mais bon, ils sont plutôt cools. Tiens ! J'vais aussi inviter Alix, l'autre sportive de la classe. Comme ça, si Kim lance un défi, elle pourra se dévouer. ''J'ai oublié personne ? Ah si, Chloé et Sabrina. Roh... Qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? J'vais pas les inviter ! Elles passent leur temps à m'embêter ! J'espère seulement que Chloé ne demandera pas à son père, le maire de Paris, d'organiser une fête le même jour que moi. Ca serait vraiment pas cool ! Bon ben voilà, j'crois que j'ai tout le monde ! Oh j'ai tellement hâte ! Ca va être super ! ''J'te raconterai tout bien sûr ! A bientôt cher journal. ---- 'Fin''' ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды